


Grounding Grind

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's safe, but Alex needs to touch her, needs to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _Supergirl_. Written for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2186693#cmt2186693) "Kara/Alex, dry humping".

Alex’s nerves are jangled; her hands shake when she brushes them against her hips to wipe away the sweat forming there. She marches briskly down the corridor, pulse throbbing in her throat.

The door to Kara’s apartment swings open before Alex even has a chance to knock. A blue-clad arm shoots through the opening, Kara’s hand fisting in the collar of Alex’s jacket, and then she’s being dragged inside, door slamming shut behind her.

She’s _told_ Kara about answering the door in her Supergirl uniform. There’s another lecture on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but it never gets voiced, because she’s suddenly got an armful of very excited, very wiggly superhero.

Alex clings back, locking her knees so her legs won’t collapse.

“Oh my gosh, did you see, did you _see_?” Kara’s gushing, as if Alex had been able to look away from her screen during Supergirl’s latest battle. As if she’d been able to even _blink_. “When he punched me it was - holy cow - he was _strong_! And then you had that idea about using freeze breath to make the scaffolding brittle - so smart, thank you so much - and did you see the look on his face when it all came crashing down on him?! I almost laughed, I swear, I almost lost it right there!”

Kara’s grinning so wide, and it feels like Alex has been holding her breath since Supergirl flew off to save the city yet again, but now Kara’s here, Kara’s _safe_ , and Alex can breathe again.

And then she can’t, because Kara’s hug gets a little too bruising, but she eases off quickly, apologising and giggling.

Superhero-sized feats mean a superhero-sized rush of endorphins, and right now Kara is _buzzed_ , high on her own adrenaline.

Kara tackles her to the floor, and Alex lets her, has no desire to fight it.

They roll around, Kara laughing, and usually it’s infectious, Kara’s pure _exuberance_ , that earnest happiness that she always radiates currently amped up to eleven, but when Alex tries to laugh it sounds choked and shaken. Kara pushes Alex down against the floor, gentle by her Kryptonian standards but the strength in her hands is obvious. Her eyes are bright and sparkling, and Alex knows where this is going, needs it so badly it feels like somebody has wrapped a hand around her heart and _squeezed_.

It’s why Supergirl won’t be debriefed by the DEO until morning, why Alex has insisted her sister be given her space in the aftermath of a fight like tonight’s. 

Kara leans down to kiss her, sweet and shivery and with the loveliest little moan. Always like this after a battle, blissed-out and excitable and touch-starved. Wanting Alex’s mouth, her skin, Kara’s hands already roaming across Alex’s sides.

A seam tears in Alex’s blouse; Kara will apologise profusely for it later, but right now Alex doesn’t care, and Kara just laughs and kisses her dizzyingly.

For Kara, this is a celebration. For Alex, it’s affirmation that Kara’s _alive_.

Alex braces her feet and flips them, employing skill and surprise against Kara’s obvious strength. She presses down, chest-to-chest, pushes her leg up between Kara’s thighs, uses it to keep Kara distracted, to keep her pinned. Putting her weight behind it as she moves it higher, rubs it against Kara’s pussy through the fabric of her tights. Kara’s back arches up, hair fanned out, eyes falling closed, so damn _beautiful_ that it makes Alex’s heart skip a beat.

She’s so scared, every single time, that Kara won’t come home. It doesn’t matter how strong Kara is; it’s been Alex’s job to protect her in every way for so long, and knowing Kara is out there putting herself in danger makes Alex _ache_. She kisses Kara rougher than she means to, needier, more frantic, and she feels Kara register Alex’s mood, feels the quiet gasp against her lips as Kara’s arms wrap around her. 

“I’m here,” Kara whispers, still laughing, but there’s a tremble to the sound of it.

Alex can’t answer. There’s a lump in her throat, a scratchy rawness. She shoves forward with her leg instead, harder than anyone else would like, anyone human, but the pressure makes Kara buck against her, this little mewling sound escaping her lips that Alex kisses her _desperately_. She braces her forearm against the floor, clinging to the solid curve of Kara’s bicep with the other hand, and begins to rock her hips _hard_ , dragging her thigh against Kara’s cunt. 

Kara undulates beneath her, her own leg crooking up to rub between Alex’s thighs.

They fuck like that, on the floor, still clothed, grinding together, Kara murmuring, “It’s okay, I’m okay,” over and over. Alex pants heavily, still unable to find her voice, but Kara makes noise for the both of them. There’s still a tremor in her muscles, adrenaline still running through her, and she peppers kisses over Alex’s face, ticklish brushes of pressure and the softness of her mouth.

Heat overwhelms her, inside and out, and Alex buries her face in Kara’s neck when she comes, the sound of Kara’s name wrenched out of her like a _sob_.

Kara eases her back; stares up her, flushed and gorgeous, with eyes full of understanding. “I’m okay,” she says again, warm and affectionate. Brushing hair from Alex’s face, looking at her so fondly, and that scared, hollow feeling Alex has been carrying melts away.

“I know,” Alex replies, sighing a little. Adrenaline amplifies Kara’s happiness, but it also does the same to Alex’s fear. She gives a guilty smile, lazily rolling her hips so her thigh pushes against Kara again. “I’m done freaking out, I promise.”

Kara’s eyelashes flutter, pushing into the contact. “Well, if you promise,” she grins, and then Alex is in the air, Kara casually flying them both towards the bedroom. “I think we should that again. _Naked_.”

This time Alex laughs with her, a _real_ laugh, the lump in her throat gone. Her sister’s life may be fraught with danger these days, but for tonight she’s safe here at Alex’s side.


End file.
